Rehabilitation
by Slytherin Princess Adelyn
Summary: Draco is finally out of Azkaban for his crimes during the war, but his punishment is far from over. Hermione is a well established Auror who takes on case after case alone, but that's about to change. Their partnership is supposed to only last his probation, but will it? Post-Hogwarts, HG/DM, GW/HP (Temp. Hiatus)
1. Down Memory Lane

**Chapter 1**

 **~Draco Malfoy~**

Draco Malfoy sat with his back uncomfortably squeezed between the two adjacent walls. No matter how hard he pressed himself into the harsh angle he couldn't escape the screams of torture and despair that surrounded him. His formerly lean body was now sickly thin, covered in old and new marking. The eldest were slits of white along his back and wrists while the more recent were angry gashes covered in blood and dirt.

Though he tried not to, if Draco thought about his time outside of Azkaban he would be worried about infections but a part of him wondered if he would ever get out. Maybe he would die in the blankness of his cell. Surrounded by nothing and noone, important to only the rats waiting for his last breath.

Running his sore and scarred hands over his face and mangled hair he thought of everything that had happened in his life. It was a strange game he seemed to play with himself, having nothing better to do with his time in Azkaban. He didn't like to think but remembering was different.

Draco shut his eyes tightly and began to piece together his fragile childhood. He started with his first day on the Hogwarts Express. Sitting smugly between Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, certain that all the time he spent practicing flying on a broom over the summer would get him on his house Quidditch team. That his family name and pureblood status alone would ensure his success in Slytherin house. Even as a First Year he wasn't ignorant enough to think he would be a Ravenclaw or a sodding Gryffindor, if the Sorting Hat even considered putting him in Hufflepuff his father would disown him.

Thinking of it now, Draco wished the Sorting Hat _did_ consider Hufflepuff more seriously.

No one had been surprised when the Sorting Hat barely touched his head and exclaimed, "Slytherin!" Draco remembered his annoyance at hearing Weaselbee Jr. whispering to the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Go-On-Suicide-Missions that 'there wasn't a witch or wizard who had gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin'.

The entire year he was subjected to dealing with Crabbe and Goyle following him around like lost puppies, knowing that if he told them to go away they would write to their fathers who would in turn tell his. Blaise and Theo would always snicker at the stupid orders he would give his lackeys. Just for the sake of getting some alone time with his real friends.

When Professor Quirrell had disappeared under the pretense of stealing the Sorcerer's Stone and resurrecting Voldemort, Draco remembered feeling elated, the purebloods wouldn't have to share their magic with half bloods and sullied muggles. Then Saint Potter, Weasel, and their Mudblood know-it-all defeated him. Three eleven year old children had defeated the most powerful wizard ever to exist.

When he had heard that the Dark Lord, the supposed Savior of the Wizarding World had been a second rate, at best, stuttering Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who spent his nights feeding off of unicorn blood in the dark forest, he was thoroughly disappointed.

At the end of the school year Draco had gone home with doubts about his teachings. Maybe the Dark Lord wasn't as wonderfully powerful as his father had always said.

Lucius, being especially skilled in Legilimency, read his turmoiled mind and was furious. Lucius's own flesh and blood was doubting his Master and the Cause. Draco was punished until even the thought of undermining He Who Must Not Be Named was followed by horrifying memories and flashes of the Cruciatus Curse.

He learned the hurtful meaning behind the word Mudblood that summer.

Draco was brought out of his mind at the sharp sting of his manacles heating to unbearable temperatures around his wrists. The burning increased if he tried to pry the magical metal off, he learned that the hard way. Closing his eyes the former Death Eater leaned his head back into the stone, fleeing into his memories once again.

Before his Second Year had started Draco and his parents had been shopping for school supplies, although he had only been there for the promise of a new training broom. All day Lucius had been carrying a worn out journal in one of the inner pockets of his robes. In Borgin and Burkes, after his mother had gone off with Pansy and Daphne' mother's, his father had started bickering with the Weasley monarch, standing close to the Weaselette's cauldron. Draco didn't know why it had happened but when he had seen his father slip the strange journal in with her other books all his childhood bedtime stories reared their ugly heads into his subconscious. Stories of great serpents and hunted Mudbloods.

The thoughts quickly left his mind after that day.

Draco was finally allowed to try out for the Quidditch team. Something he didn't think would make him as nervous as he had been. Practically shaking in his uniform, Draco had done the best he could to look calm and collected.

Blaise and Theo had sat in the stands silently, unlike Pansy and Daphne, cheering him on when his turn came up. He'd nearly set his broom on fire trying to catch the snitch at the highest speed possible. After all the team members had been selected Draco had written to his father, asking for new brooms to replace the defective batch Hogwarts still used. The advantage they would give Slytherin over the other House Teams was an added bonus.

When Marcus Flint had used him as an excuse to steal the Quidditch pitch he had been glad to help stave off those meddling Gryffindors. Then that Mudblood and poorer than dirt Weasel had accused him of buying his way onto the Slytherin team.

He had felt loathing for the first time in that moment, didn't they see he was limping from falling off his broom so often while practicing over the summer? Couldn't they tell that there would be no point in letting someone buy their way onto a team if that meant they'd suck all season and Slytherin would lose every game? Draco thought Granger would be smarter than that.

"Filthy Mudblood." Had been his response, seeing the hurt on her small face and the clear rage on Ronniekins, as he'd heard his twin brothers refer to him. Draco remembered the horrible things Ronald Weasley had called Granger in their First Year, and now he defended her, how _chivalrous_. Draco would later joke with his teammates.

That idiot redhead had tried to curse him with his broken wand, propelling the spell backwards, hitting himself square in the chest. Although simply _seeing_ his nemesis spew out slugs was disgusting on itself, he didn't want to _feel_ it. He had never been happier for someone's idiocy before. The thoughts of the journal coming back to haunt him.

Scarhead, Slugboy, and Books-for-Brains had run off to Hagrid's after that. No doubt cursing his very existence, much like he had done for them. When his father wrote to him that week he had been delighted to hear that Draco had used his new vocabulary. Draco simply exhaled slowly and made a show of being pleased with his letter. Leave it to Lucius Malfoy to not be proud of his son for making the house team.

During the first game, against Gryffindor, Draco had come so close to grabbing the Golden Snitch that it was downright an embarrassment when he'd been knocked off his broom. Saint Potter had fallen out of the bloody sky soon after but still caught it, in his _mouth_ no less. Then that dimwitted Professor Lockhart had tried to fix the fractures in his arm but the end result was a boneless arm and one Harry Potter in the infirmary, drinking Skele Gro. That had been entertaining to watch at least, while he nursed a bruised rib or two.

The year had only gotten worse for Wonder Boy and his crew of merry men. Lockhart and Snape had started a dueling club, he had a feeling that Snape would pair him up with Potter and for once he was looking forward to any activity with him.

Draco had been spending excessive time in the library all year, unable to get the blasted journal out of his head. He had actually discovered quite a bit. A Basilisk was the sole resident of the Chamber of Secrets, bunking in the sewers of Hogwarts castle. He was slightly ashamed of how long it took him to figure out that the monster had been using the pipes to get around. At least he could take some solace in the knowledge that Granger was further behind him. For once.

Although soon enough the bucktooth witch had started poking around in the section he had been inhabiting for weeks. He had gotten annoyed with the paranoia after several people had been petrified. Even though he valued books he happily ripped out a page of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , specifically the page on the Basilisk and inked in 'pipes'. The bushy haired girl had fallen asleep with her face in a book. Dropping the jagged page in her hair he had let himself out of the barren library quietly. Of course the idiot had gone and gotten herself petrified on the way back to the Gryffindor common room, and her moronic friends took days to realize there was a bunched up parchment in her hand.

Bloody Gryffindors, willing to jump into a well sized hole in the girls bathroom while technically kidnapping a professor but not bright enough to check a patient for clues as to what happened to her.

Typical Potty and Weaselbee.

At the end they had ended up saving Ginerva and the whole Wizarding world from yet another resurrection of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Even in present day it felt strange to refer to him as anything other than He Who Must Not Be Named or Dark Lord.

Draco opened his tired eyes and surveyed the small cell he found himself in. He had gone through his memories thinking of ways he could have avoided Azkaban hundreds of times. Now he just watched the spiderwebs drop from the ceiling.

It was dingy beyond compare and simply thinking that it had been almost an entire year since the guards first pushed him inside, laughing at his misfortune, was surreal. There were no windows and every stone was laced with magic draining particles, leaving him as useless as a rag doll. For that rare moment when everything was silent and there were no screams of agony echoing through the halls, Draco stretched his malnourished body until his limbs touched every wall. This time when he closed his eyes, there was no memory, there was no horror or the yells of curses. It was a short lived moment of silence.

~o.O.o~

 **~Hermione Granger~**

Hermione Granger sat cross legged in front of the roaring fire in the Burrow. A small fortune of paperwork residing in her lap. This was the third form she was filling out for St Mungo's emergency response unit. It wasn't her fault that her war reflexes meant the bad guys went to Azkaban with more than a few cuts and bruises. Occasionally with more rather than less.

Hermione had first applied to the Auror training program before Harry, Ron and herself went on the worst scavenger hunt for a year, but she wasn't _qualified_ , as they had so formally put it. Being a fugitive, muggle-born, and the fact that the then Minister of Magic was working for Voldemort, she hadn't taken it personally. The second time, however, she had been accepted and that had been publicized by the Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter. Sometimes she felt like the Ministry had only accepted her in order to rebuild their reputation.

When Kingsley Shacklebolt became Minister she wondered if he had pulled strings and used his influence. Harry would often wonder the same. Until they graduated at the top of their class, that is. Then no one could argue that they didn't earn their way in. When they had received their first assignments, separately from each other, Sirius and Remus sat them down and told them under no uncertain term that they were not allowed to die. Although a creepy conversation to have at the dinner table, it was what their family was famous for.

They would often find themselves sitting outside the Burrow with their friends and family from Hogwarts, eating platters of delicious food that Molly would spend all day slaving away for. Most had stopped having reoccurring nightmares of the Battle of Hogwarts, relieved that their loved ones had survived. Hermione only had the occasional night terror.

That's where she found herself today, Sunday lunch at the Weasleys. Certainly, Hermione refused to go out and celebrate the new win of the Chudley Cannons until she finished writing her reports. She wanted to enjoy her family time without the stress weighing down on her.

"Same old Hermione Granger. All work and no play, or food in this case. Everyone is waiting for you, Mum refuses to let anyone eat before you get there and Ron looks like he's ready to sob. So I say, take as much time as you need." Hermione whipped her head around to stare at none other than Charlie Weasley.

He was leaning heavily against the doorframe, dark clothes covering his body completely. The only spray of color was the trademark Weasley maim. Hermione pushed the now overly heavy papers from her legs and launched herself at the dragon trainer. "Charlie!"

Chucking her entire body in his general direction she squealed as he caught her around the waist and lifted her off her feet. Wrapping every available limb around her favorite adoptive brother. To anyone who didn't know she was an Auror and he was a very serious dragon trainer, they would never guess. Her voice was muffled by his shoulder but she couldn't help the bombardment of questions.

"When did you get back? How long ago did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Did Molly know? Oh, I bet she knew and was just planning on scaring me half to death when you show up in the middle of lunch and-" Charlie was laughing wildly, he couldn't keep hold of her and dropped her unceremoniously to her feet.

"Hold on there. My brain can only process so much before I start pretending like I'm listening." Hermione grunted in clear disapproval. "I only just got here. I used the floo, landed right in front of you but you were wrapped up in your apology letter for shooting _yet another_ dark wizard with a curse, that you hardly noticed. Mum doesn't even know I'm here yet."

"Well let's go then. I'm sure Ron would appreciate it." Charlie barely ever visited the Burrow since he was made the Head dragon trainer, she thought it had something to do with the new breeding laws the Romanian Ministry was trying to pass. She was sure she could finish the apology paperwork to the head healer at St Mungo's later that evening and send it out with the morning mail. "How did you know he was close to tears if you haven't seen him yet, anyways?"

"Peeked through the window and saw everyone sitting obediently around the table after Mum smacked Ron's hand away from a bread roll." Hermione laughed wholeheartedly. "Put two and two together."

Godric she had missed him.

They made it to the table before the twins had sat up and everyone else looked relieved to see her. Molly was glaring daggers at a bashful looking Ron. Hermione guessed that he tried to take something bigger than a bread roll to earn that look.

"Oh, Hermione dear- Charlie!" Hermione looked out in awe as the people gathered around the table took note of her ginger comrade. In turn Fred, George, and Bill looked ecstatic to see their brother. Ron was more focused on the chocolate cake in the middle of the table to notice the commotion and Percy was probably missing lunch to work. Ginny was the first to detach herself from Harry and James to rush over to Charlie and, much like Hermione had previously, knock the poor bloke over in an attempt to hug him.

You would think someone who worked so closely with dragons would be able to take a couple of girls to the chest and live. Charlie was greeting the family with a warm grin on his face. Hermione didn't know if she was more happy with having her entire family back together or with the recent announcement of promotion in her future.

Hermione took her seat on the other side of Harry and next to Sirius. At least he had learned to shave and cut his hair since his escape from Azkaban. Remus and Tonks eyed all the standing Weasley's, Hermione knew that all the affection was probably strange to them. Neville and his wife Hannah Abbott sat, whispering with Dean and Seamus. Behind the group Hermione could see James, Teddy, Roxanne and Alice playing a game of tag with Fleur and Angelica watching over them to make sure none of them got hurt.

Hermione often wondered what it would be like to be either of them. Happily married, legally connected to a big family, with children and a loving home. Then she thought of what it would feel like to be away from her children and husband for long periods of time while on assignment or if a dark wizard would track down her family… She quickly talked herself out of children that way. The brown haired witch thought that perhaps one day she would think differently, maybe she would retire someday and live out the rest of her life in a small cottage next to the Weasleys and Potters.

When everyone was once again seated, Molly allowed them access to the food and Hermione could make an Unbreakable Vow that Ron hadn't looked that happy since the Cannons made it to Nationals two years ago.

The table turned to light conversation.

The twins business was going fantastic, especially with the school year starting up again. Molly wondered loudly when Fred would be settling down, he almost choked on his broccoli at that, leaving the rest of them to a fit of laughter.

Sirius had decided to freshen up Grimmauld Place into something a little less grim. Remus and Tonks had been living with Sirius since before the final battle. Hermione often thought it was because between the three of them they could remembered a time when they didn't suffer from nightmares. Teddy made them like a big, slightly dysfunctional family, but Hermione knew that remodeling was definitely a step in the right direction. She was hoping that he would remove the dreadful portraits of radical ancestors from the halls soon.

Harry and Ginny were moving out of their condo and into a house. "Somewhere for James to play with his friends," Harry had said with a lopsided grin towards Ginny. Molly was thrilled at that speck of news. Of course that meant no nosy neighbors and in her mind that meant more floo calls with her only daughter.

Bill and Fleur announced to the whole family that they were expecting a baby, Hermione even teared up at that. She didn't notice the slight stiffening of Ron in her peripheral vision until a moment later. When he congratulated his older brother it was too loud, too excited, too not _Ronald Weasley_. It made his best friends of twelve years interested in what he was hiding.

Hermione made a mental note to ask him about it later, Ginny made eye contact with her and nodded her head towards Ron. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and mouthed the word 'later'. Ginny understood and lifted her chin. No one else seemed to see the silent conversation between the two woman or chose not to comment.

They had a reputation of being scary when plotting.

"So, Hermione, you've been awfully quiet. What's going on at work?" Lavender asked politely. After the whole sixth year fiasco Lavender and herself had a lot of issues, but as it seems, all was forgiven once Hermione saved her from becoming a werewolf treat.

"I may have, completely _accidentally_ , put a rogue wizard in St Mungo's critical care unit. Okay, so it wasn't that big of an accident but he did try to avada me and I was getting tired of hearing the damn killing curse in a Japanese-American hybrid accent." Her friends were shaking with barely controlled laughter.

"Why do I even ask anymore?" Lavender leaned her head onto her boyfriend's shoulder, Seamus was staring at Hermione in an 'I can't believe you get away with that shit' face.

~o.O.o~

 **~Draco Malfoy~**

Draco woke to the sound of pleas. Begging for forgiveness from gods who would not listen, who didn't exist inside these walls they were trapped in. The scrapes of legs being dragged along the floor away from Draco's cell but he knew the Dementor's Kiss was a refuge to some. This was not one of the ones who saw it as such.

For Draco his mind was his safe haven and his worst nightmare.

He could imagine anything from the softness of a woman beneath him to the feel of the Dark Mark that once resided on his forearm. He wondered when the Mark had disappeared. Before he had been sentenced it was there, darker than night, an imperfection against his porcelain skin, but when he was allowed to shower last week he saw that it was no longer there. Although he couldn't compare his skin to perfection any longer, now it was translucent and branded with an abundance of scars.

Deep down Draco knew he deserved worse than he got. A year in solitary confinement and an unknown length of probation. Gods knew if he would find anyone willing to be his probation agent. Thankfully for the Malfoys, his mother had received two years of house arrest and Draco had wept when they found out she wouldn't be in Azkaban. Draco had made her take the Unbreakable Vow to never visit him during his stay, she had cried when Blaise's wand wrapped around their hands. It would only torture her to see him in this state.

If it weren't for Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the Weasley's he would probably be the one carted off to the Kiss. They had testified on his behalf. The entire Wizarding world could have gone up in flames the moment Potter took the stand and Draco wouldn't have noticed. He had been in utter shock. Here was the boy he had tormented for years, standing up for him.

Potter was followed by Granger, bloody bleeding heart that one was, and to his astonishment, one Weasley after another. The twins took the stand together, no surprise there, and talked about how Fred would be dead if Draco hadn't thrown up a shield to protect them from the explosion. Even Weasel said he didn't think Draco deserved life in prison. Or his exact words, 'he may be the biggest git I've ever met but if I had been stuck living with Noseless for a year I would have done worse'.

The Ministry couldn't fight the words of the Golden Trio. They went easy on him, as light as anyone got in the aftermath of the war. Blaise and Theo had defected to the Order right after the rise of Tom Riddle and thus were void of any punishment. Draco was very adamant about them not coming to see him either. Although they hadn't even humored him on accepting the Unbreakable Vow. Before he was dragged away from his best friends and mother a certain Golden Gryffindor made an appearance to the Malfoy Manor.

She had been dressed in ink black robes, her wand holstered on her inner arm. She had taken one look at Draco's chained arms and his sobbing mother before snapping at the guards to unlock him and give him some privacy with his family. The two men had looked ready to argue but the look Granger shot them made it clear that she was not to be crossed.

When his arms were free she had nodded in his direction before closing the study door behind her, leaving him alone to say goodbye to the only people who had ever loved him.

That was the first time Draco had felt anything remotely decent towards the Gryffindor Princess. Throughout his entire life he hated her because she was _smarter_ , she was _happier_ , Hermione was a muggleborn in the time of discrimination and war, and yet she was _kind_.

Before he could get anymore lost in his thoughts the door to his cell opened with a loud banging. The door swinging out and hitting the wall, vibrating from the impact. "Congratulations Death Eater, your release papers just cleared. You're a free man." The way the guard said it made Draco think he was anything but.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Edited on 9/11**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters written by JK Rowling. But you can bet your ass I would have Dramione be more canon than a pirate ship.**

 **Check out my other stories if you'd like to hear more from me and follow this story to know when I post again!**

 **Alright so this chapter is just informational about everything that is going on. Starting next chapter it gets to present day for them and there will be more current dialogue and events in detail rather than background.**

 **Love, R**


	2. Rules for Probation

**Chapter 2**

 **~Hermione Granger~**

Hermione could remembered the Malfoy family trials well.

Not only had she been one of the people testifying on behalf of Narcissa and Draco, she'd been one of the junior Aurors who had accompanied them from their Manor to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for extra security.

Hermione could still picture their equally stunned and apprehensive faces when she'd arrived at the Manor. She was a brilliant young hero of the war, the right hand woman of Harry Potter. Hermione didn't doubt that they thought she was there to exact revenge for the things Bellatrix had done in their foyer. The scariest part of the whole thing was that Hermione knew that no one would stop her if she Avadaed them right then and there, and she would spend minimal to no time in Azkaban. If anyone said anything in the first place.

Walking into the room she had been tortured in brought an onslaught of horrible memories to the surface. She had tried to minimize the shaking in her hands and shoulders but Draco had noticed. He hadn't said anything like she expected him to. In all honestly she didn't know what exactly she _had_ expected of him.

Maybe make a comment along the lines of 'we had to replace a lovely carpet that was a gift from my grandmother because of your filthy blood'. However the look that passed over his cool features looked more like regret, something she wasn't used to seeing on any Malfoy, let alone Draco's aristocratic features. The second she had realized that she had made a vow to stand right next to the Malfoys until the ends of their trials end.

Draco Malfoy had made her life at Hogwarts hell. He bullied her and made her miserable.

Draco Malfoy had the dark mark of a lunatic tattooed on his arm just like his father.

Draco Malfoy was a lot of things, most of them weren't pleasant, but neither he nor his mother deserved to die.

People were angry, she understood that, but to punish everyone with death? That was something Hermione couldn't ever get behind. Draco had barely reached adolescence when everything with Voldemort had happened and his mother had only wanted to protect him. Hermione didn't think either of them should die for being in a situation where they didn't have a choice but to help Voldemort.

To this day she could still hear the angry shouts of bystanders, screaming _'Death Eaters_ ' and ' _give them the Kiss!_ ', all the while pointing their wands towards them as they walked down the halls of the Ministry. The lax security still appalled Hermione to this day.

Usually the people threatening people would be taken down immediately and placed in custody in order to protect the witnesses or in that case, defendants, but the Aurors around the Malfoys had done nothing. They had walked calmly, in forged ignorance.

Hermione had been the first to knock an outstretched wand out of a man's hand. Maybe the others began to act in preservation of their manhood or to make themselves feel equal to the newbie, or perhaps they _finally_ got some dignity- Hermione didn't know and frankly, didn't care. They should have protected them from the beginning. It shouldn't have mattered what their personal feelings against the Malfoys was- it was their job to guard them.

From that point on those people were apprehended quickly, although the march from the floo to the elevators was a nightmare littered with protesters. If she closed her eyes tightly enough she could see the mobs spitting out words of hurt, meant to slice through the cool demeanor the Malfoys portrayed.

Amongst the heavy crowd she recalled spotting three worried Slytherins pushing towards them. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson trying to make their way to their friend. Thinking about the look Draco Malfoy had sent them, telling them not to associate themselves with a man so hated, it still managed to confused her. Since when did Slytherin Pureblood Elitist care about anyone other than themselves? Hermione supposed that other Slytherin Pureblood Elitist were exempt from that.

The two boys had nodded briskly, Hermione had read the unease on their faces as Draco moved along. Pansy had tried to keep pushing towards him before Blaise had grabbed her arm and dragged her back. Hermione remembered seeing him whisper something to the whimpering girl before the three Slytherins scurried away from the crowd and towards the courtroom.

Then the trial had begun. Narcissa first. She had tried to look as regal even with the disgusted looks people threw her way. A representative from the Ministry had made his case against her and why she should spend the rest of her natural life behind the slimy bars of Azkaban. Hermione remembered the disappointment that she had felt when most of the people in the stands behind her and counsel in front of her began to nod their agreement. This was supposed to be a fair trial, but it was definitely something other than that.

Draco, who sat next to her, had his hands so tightly woven together that his knuckles and fingertips were turning white from the pressure. At first Hermione thought he was angry, rightly so, but when she looked at his bowed head she could see how _scared_ he looked. She didn't know why she reached over and rested a comforting hand on his arm, now realizing that's where his Dark Mark would be, but she figured that if it were her mother on trial she would accept anyone's empathy. Including his if he were so inclined to give it to her.

His head had shot up and swung around to face her, his brows knitted in confusion. All she'd done was squeeze his arm once again and retrieved her hand back into her lap, surprised that he hadn't called her a 'Mudblood'. Although she doubted he wanted to in the middle of a group of people who wanted him dead. No need to give them any more ammunition against him.

She felt him staring a little while longer but soon his attention was back on the judge. "Now Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived and defeated Tom Riddle, will take the stand." Hermione had rolled her eyes at the extensive introduction. Leave it to the magical community to give someone a title longer than her home address.

Harry had stood as tall as he could, living under the stairs until the age of eleven had stunted his growth and sitting in the stand he looked even smaller than normal. To make what he was saying that much more important Harry had practically shouted across the room, "She saved my life! She lied to Tom Riddle for crying out loud, even I would choke if I had tried to do that."

"Would you have been able to defeat the Dark Lord without her protecting the fact that you were alive?" Finally, someone was trying to defend Narcissa. Hermione didn't question herself when a small bubble of relief had built up in her stomach.

"Not likely, he would have shot the killing curse at me until I was a pile of bones. With Him thinking I was dead, it allowed my friends time to destroy his last Horcrux and then I was able to kill him. Saving all of you." Harry said pointedly.

Hermione had looked towards Draco, to see his reaction, but his face was blank. Void of any emotion. His arms were now crossed taut over his chest as he leaned back into the seat. For the next hour accusations were brought up against Narcissa, which she had to reply to under the influence of Veritaserum. Narcissa spoke of her fears that the Dark Lord would kill her son if she tried to disobey him, that when she found out Draco was being sent to his death she had begged her husband to help him. Lucius had refused, saying it was a great honor to be chosen.

Hermione had been startled to learn what terrible health Draco had maintained when Noseless was living with them. According to his mother, Draco had barely been able to sleep or eat, instead spending his nights in the library and pushing his food around at meals.

When she had glanced at Draco in the stands next to her he was looking particularly thoughtful at a loose string on his pant leg, with the money the Malfoys spent on clothes Hermione doubted there was anything for him to be picking at.

When the verdict was finally called out, everyone had stood, stoically, waiting. Draco's back was as flat as a board. Hermione could see the tension in his muscles. She started wondering since when she could read the cunning blonde so well.

"Narcissa Malfoy neé Black, by the judgement of this council, you have been found…" The lone standing member of the dozen people in front of them had tapped his wand against the parchment, sending a series of words into the air to rearrange themselves.

 **For use of the Unforgivable Curses: Not guilty.**

 **For willingly taking the Dark Mark, in servitude to Tom Marvolo Riddle: Not guilty.**

 **For hiding dark magic from the Ministry of Magic: Guilty.**

 **For aiding Death Eaters: Guilty, under duress.**

 **For providing your home for the base of Tom Marvolo Riddle: Guilty, under duress.**

"Mrs Malfoy, for your actions against the Death Eaters and in aid of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix you will be spared time in Azkaban. However, you will be under house arrest for eight months and your wand will be closely monitored for any unsavory magic. You're free to go." The burly man waved his hand and the words vanished.

Hermione had felt genuine happiness that Malfoy's mother wouldn't have to suffer through Azkaban, she had saved Harry's life, risking her own in the process, that made her a good samaritan in her book. Malfoy's magically chained hands reached up to his face.

Narcissa had sat next down to her son, holding his hand tightly. Hermione almost thought it was sweets but as Dolores Umbridge was brought before them in chains, she turned her attention. After less than half an hour the verdict was out. Everyone stood again. "Dolores Umbridge you have been found..."

 **Threatening to use an Unforgivable Curse on students: Guilty.**

 **Using Veritaserum unauthorized on a student: Guilty.**

 **Using a Black Quill to punishment a student: Guilty.**

 **At wand point taking students into the Forbidden Forest: Guilty.**

 **Spreading prejudice and propaganda against different blood statuses: Guilty.**

 **Being in known possession of a Horcrux: Guilty.**

Hermione was beyond pleased when it was announced that she was going to prison for the rest of her life. Having been decided she was guilty of the majority of her charges. Finally the Ministry was bringing some justice into the Wizarding World.

"But your Honor, please, I was only doing what I thought was best for the our world. I had no idea that my necklace was a piece of Vol-the Dark Lord's soul, I was only doing what Minister Fudge instructed me to do. So you see, I shouldn't be going to Azkaban." The two Aurors at her sides grabbed her arms and began dragging her out of the room. The council not paying attention to her pleas.

Umbridge flailed around, her head shaking wildly until her eyes zeroed onto Hermione. "And you! This is all your fault! You tricked me, you lied to me, you're the reason I'm going to Azkaban. This is all your fault Hermione Granger! My life is ruined because of you!" Heads turned towards Hermione, who was gnawing on her lower lip. The things Umbridge was saying were true but Hermione was more proud of herself than anything else. Umbridge was on par with Bellatrix on child abuse.

Even though Hermione was certain she deserved the Dementor's Kiss, having seen the scars on Harry's hand and having walked in front of her wand, she was glad that she wouldn't be receiving it. Maybe Ron was right about her being too soft.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please," The people around Hermione and the two Malfoys had quieted down their whispering to look at the representative in front of everyone. "The next thirty minutes are for the council to take a moment and rest. The rest of you are dismissed for a short recess." The only person left to go through the system was the platinum blonde sitting next to Hermione.

"I have to go talk to Harry about getting you home, while avoiding the crowd, and our testimonies. Will you be okay?" Narcissa opened her mouth to answer before Draco interrupted her. A deep scowl coloring his features.

"We're fine, Granger. We don't need your pathetic attempts to make us feel better about all this. Go talk to your boyfriend and let me say goodbye to my mother in peace." Hermione opened her mouth to tell him that he couldn't be sure that he would have to say goodbye at all, but even she knew that he wouldn't get away with letting Death Eaters into the school, which resulted in Dumbledore's death. Even though it wasn't at his hands. "Don't fool yourself, Granger, I'd be lucky to get out of the Kiss after everything I've done."

"You won't receive the Kiss. You don't deserve that." She missed the look of shock that passed on the Malfoys faces. Hermione had walked away, planning on talking to Harry for only a few minutes before going back to the Malfoys, but before she knew it the recess was through. Those were her last words to Draco Malfoy for a long time.

Finally it was time for the trial everyone had been waiting for, Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy had stood in awe watching the boy who he had spent years tormenting stand up for him. Hermione would have emptied out her Gringotts vault for a picture of his face when Ronald Weasley stood up on the podium.

The surprises didn't end there for Draco, his expression gave more away than he thought. The amazement was printed clearly across his face when Harry and Hermione took the stand one after the other. And to everyone's interest, Fred Weasley. "During the Battle of Hogwarts, Malfoy saved my life. I would surely be dead right now if he hadn't blocked the explosion from hitting me." Fred wasn't the only Order member to talk about how Draco saved their life. Remus and Tonks, Lavender Brown, and even Neville.

"You certainly have a lot of people willing to stand up here and talk about your good deeds, Mr Malfoy, I wonder if that will be enough to avoid the Kiss." Draco just grunted in response. He'd been reigning in his emotions for hours while people he thought were below him spoke out for him. Hermione wondered what that was doing to his psychological ideals. "Let's get on with the verdict." He unfolded the piece of parchment and squinted his eyes to read the words. "Draco Malfoy you have been found…"

The magical letters floated once again off the smooth page, dancing around one another until they found their correct spots. Like a group of dancers waiting impatiently for their performance to start, the golden letters shook and bumped into each other.

 **For use of the Unforgivable Curses: Not guilty.**

 **Taking the Dark Mark, in servitude to Tom Riddle: Guilty, under paternal duress.**

 **For hiding dark magic from the Ministry of Magic: Guilty.**

 **For aiding Death Eaters in their goal to take over Wizarding Britain: Guilty.**

 **For providing your home for the base of Tom Marvolo Riddle: Guilty.**

 **For allowing Death Eaters into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that resulted in the death of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore: Guilty.**

Hermione was staring at Draco's back as he deflated. The hope in the people around her was following suit. She hoped he wouldn't be given the Kiss.

"However, seeing all the people that testified on your behalf today, this council feels like you repented in the end and saved lives. You will not be receiving the Kiss." Hermione and Narcissa let out a collective sigh. "However, you're sentenced to a full year in Azkaban, solitary confinement and after your time is up, you will serve two years probation in your choice of Ministry department. That is all, take him away."

Narcissa had cried and Hermione couldn't remember a more heartbreaking sound.

~RM~

"Hermione? _Hello?_ Are you listening to me?" Hermione snapped back into the present. Images of chains being attached to pale skin fading away. The last flashes of white blonde hair melting with the snow now surrounding her.

"Sorry, I guess I got lost in my mind, what were you saying, Harry?" Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend. She was supposed to be the brightest witch of her age but recently she often found herself in another world entirely.

"Shacklebolt wants to see you. He said something about a favor. Sent me to fetch you like a hound, I'm offended." Spinning on the heels of her feet, Hermione made her way towards the Minister's office, her boots scraping against the marble flooring. She sincerely hoped she hadn't trailed any mud in from the outside training grounds.

Rounding the corner she spotted Kingsley's secretary. Waving lightly towards Hermione, the woman ducked her grey hair back into the files she was scanning to make sure were filled correctly before bringing them to the Minister. Hermione pulled short at the closed door. "He's expecting you dear. Go on in."

"Thank you." She smiled, glancing down at her feet and the invisible tracks behind her. Thank Godric there wasn't a mess. Walking into Kingsley's office, Hermione was no longer smiling. There was a man sitting in the chair in front of the Minister's desk. A man with very, _very_ blonde hair.

Hair that Hermione knew was a trademark of one Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Granger," He stood and when he did, every ounce of oxygen in Hermione's body turned to ice.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters used in this story :) I do own the plot though so please don't steal or adopt, just enjoy it!**

 **So I've decided to try NaNoWriMo this year, but unlike last year I'm actually semi-prepared for the onslaught of words. I don't know if this will be my last update until December since it is only half way through October but if it is that's why. Then again knowing me and my commitment issues I'll give up on NaNoWriMo November 3rd.**

 **I hope you liked this story and please leave me a review to let me know what you think of Rehabilitation so far!**

 **XOXO**


	3. A Favor From the Minister

**Chapter 3**

 **~Hermione Granger~**

Hermione could count on one hand the amount of times she had been speechless. One of them was when she had literally been petrified and unable to speak. She had never expected one of the most shocking moments in her life to be the complete fault of a Malfoy. Sure, she blamed pretty much everything else on him but this was horrific.

Hermione was frozen in place, no matter how much she willed her legs to move or her mouth to speak the words whizzing about in her brain. Nothing would happen. She stood there with the door hanging open behind her and Draco Malfoy standing bruised and battered in front of her. Her heart beating harshly in seemingly unhealthy speed.

Different shades of purple blossomed along his jaw and over his eye. It looked fairly recent, although he was able to almost fully open his silver eye. There was a cut on his lip, painfully splitting the skin of the bottom in two. Hermione could see his hands, one hanging loosely at his side at an unnatural angle and the other gripping strongly to the back of the now unoccupied chair. Both hands were shaking violently. As were his legs. He looked ready to pass out from the effort to stand. Hermione ached to help him but knew he would be more offended by her than grateful.

His skin was no longer it's Malfoy natural paleness, it was a sickly translucent. Hermione was sure that if she opened the curtains the afternoon light would pass through him in one sweep and he'd disappear. His suit was as expensive and flawless as the last time she'd seen him, except now it looked like the suit was wearing him; the fabric hanging over his fragile bones and thin skin with no substance to give his form more shape.

Hermione suppressed a gasp, pressing her suddenly active hands onto her slack mouth. She knew her eyes were the size of saucers and her shoulders dropped. What kind of hell had he endured? And for a _year_? What kind of monsters worked at Azkaban? She didn't notice when tears had began stinging the back of her eyes and a lone drop flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't look away from him. How could she have let this happen to him?

Hermione felt like she should have fought harder for a lighter sentence, maybe even a repeal of his imprisonment entirely. Most shockingly, Hermione felt guilty. She was afraid of why he was here. Had he come to blame the Ministry for his obvious mistreatment?

Had he come to blame her?

"Miss Granger, you remember Draco Malfoy I presume?" Kingsley walked briskly around the desk and clasped his hand on Draco's shoulder. Hermione wondered if that was a show of acceptance from the Minister or a way to support Draco and keep him from falling into a pile of bones. The once mighty dragon flinched away from the calloused hand but his face remains passive.

"I- uh, yes. I do, remember him, that is. What is this about, Kingsley?" Hermione did her best to keep her body from shaking. She couldn't help it, seeing him like this- weak and barely able to stand on his own was terrifying. Not only because _this was a person_ she knew but _because_ this was a person who had suffered all of this because of the Ministry's decision.

She remembered how he was in their Hogwarts days, carrying himself with such pride and confidence. Just by looking at him now Hermione could tell that even in his current state he hadn't lost that resilience. Draco smirked at her stutter, even in his presently purpled self he was able to laugh at her? That had to be a good sign for his mental health.

"If she didn't I would be offended, you'd think someone as devilishly handsome as me wouldn't be easy to replaced." He laughed along with Shacklebolt's shaking head, but Hermione could tell it was forced and unnatural.

Huffing out a deep breath into her reddened cheeks, Hermione spoke softly. "I see Azkaban hasn't managed to deflated your ego."

"If it could survive years with you, Weasley and Potter then a few wanna-be prison guards couldn't dream of shrinking it." He said without humor, the spark in his eyes dimming.

Hermione regretted her choice in timing almost immediately. He had just been through something traumatic and she was berating him. There was a time and a place for such things and this was neither. "What are you doing here, mister Malfoy?"

"Am I not allowed to simply stop by and exchange pleasantries with my friendly neighborhood Minister, _miss_ Granger?"

Hermione thought maybe he was finally regaining some semblance of normal but as she stared into his face she could tell there was no lightness to his rigid face, his tone dry. He wasn't the same Draco Malfoy that tormented her as a child. Not the same boy who was forced to join the Death Eaters out of fear. He was a different man and Hermione didn't know if the way he got there was worth it.

A feeling Hermione wasn't familiar with associating towards the blonde settled in her stomach. Worry. For none other than Draco Malfoy. What had the world come to? She would sooner believed that she'd join Harry and Ron in a game of Quidditch than the current swell of anger towards the Azkaban workforce on behalf of one guilt ridden blonde.

"Draco I'm sure you can inform Hermione about your request better than I could. Now off you go, negotiate and whatnot." Hermione knew it was a sugarcoated dismissal. Judging by the pile of magically stacked paperwork she could tell he would be busy for a while. The unfinished work made her fingers twitch, she wanted to help.

"Come on, Granger, let's leave the Minister to take care of impending papercuts and run on sentences." Hermione's protests were cut short as a warm hand grasped her forearm and began to lead her through the doorway and into the hall. Maybe it was the shock of having him move that made her realize he was actually there or the surprisingly warm hand.

"Hey!" Wrenching her arm away Hermione rubbed it gently. "Hands off."

"Scared of the big bad Slytherin Death Eater?" She could easily read the bitter undertones in his voice, the hurt and anger buried beneath the words he spoke.

"Not even slightly. It's just that, being an Auror, past experiences of touching usually lead to Unforgivables being tossed around." Hermione didn't know why she was trying to cheer him up. She believed it was guilt, that she was responsible for all the pain and suffering he'd endured over the past year. Maybe she blamed herself more than she deserved but looking at his bruised face, she thought maybe not enough.

Their slow ambulant was cut short as Draco spun on his heels to face her. For the second time since she walked into the Minister's office she really looked at him and he looked amused. Hermione quirked her eyebrow, what did he find so funny?

"I think it's absolutely brilliant."

"What is?" Crossing her arms over her chest Hermione leaned over the wall next to her office door. Pushing it open Malfoy strolled in, swinging his arms wide. He looked like a bird trapped in a cage.

"This! I've tormented you since we were children then we spent months dancing around in a murderous game of hide and seek. To top it all off you're an Auror, one of the best or so I'm told, and here you are. Walking and talking with a recently released Azkaban prisoner and media portrayed criminal mastermind. Again, don't you find this _absolutely hilarious_?"

"You're insane." Hermione whispered shaking her head. He was right of course, it was quite entertaining for an onlooker but watching the blonde in front of her, Hermione could tell he was angry with himself for the past. Their past. The hurtful words and terrible actions he chose to take to protect himself and his mother. Everything they'd gone through.

"Aren't we all, Granger? Some of us just happen to be better at hiding it." He said, running shaky fingers through the coarse strands of hair hanging over his marred face. For the first time Hermione felt something akin to admiration for him. He'd gone through hell and had the scars to prove he'd survived it. The ones she could see and the deeper ones she couldn't. It seemed today was a day of firsts when it came to her former enemy.

"Why are you here? You could be anywhere now that you're free." She quirked her eyebrow in question.

"Anywhere in England. You forget, after a year in Azkaban, I have to serve two years of probation in a Ministry department or I go back into solitary." Her lips forming an 'o' shape. She _had_ forgotten that it was part of his punishment. She thought about the trials less often than he probably did but that detail had escaped her attention.

"Which department are you thinking of joining, anyways?" If he were in the archives or perhaps in Magical Equipment Control then the backlash he'd received would be minimal. An angry complaint or two but not anything too serious. Unlike the Department of Mysteries, they were still pissed at everyone for the whole veil ordeal.

"That's what I was talking with the Minister about. I want to be an Auror."

Hermione was unable to hide her surprise. "An Auror?"

"Yes, Granger, an Auror." He spoke like she was a young child. "I would think you know your own job description."

Maybe it was his sarcasm or the lack of decorum he held when he spoke to her but Hermione's face heated. Her chest stretching with her angering breaths.

"Don't be smart with me," She snapped quickly, stepping towards him. "I'm not about to let you become an Auror so you can rebuild the Malfoy name using us as a stepping stone. I get that your reputation is in the dumps and I'm sorry about your time in Azkaban, you didn't deserve that. However, this is _my_ work, _my_ life, everything I've ever worked for to make our corner of the world a better place." Lifting her hand she jabbed a finger into his chest. Momentarily forgetting about his bruises. " _You will not manipulate it for your own gain_."

"Why do you always assume the worst of me?" Hermione dropped her arm to her side, taking an exhausted breath into her overworked lungs.

"Because the majority of my childhood was spent being bullied and scared of you." She drew out the words thickly. "I had the ugly nickname of _'mudblood_ ' since I was twelve and I was never _good_ enough in your eyes to even be allowed in the witching community because _purebloods_ decided they were superior. Even though they are ridden with genetic diseases because of inbreeding…"

It didn't escape either of their attention that Hermione didn't include Draco in the bunch of defective purebloods. What surprises her is his choice not to comment on it.

"I'm sorry," He looked bashful for a moment before narrowing his silver eyes at her. "I'm not here to gerrymander anything. If I wanted to climb back up the ladder of society I could marry, hell, I could work at my mother's company for the rest of my life and be just as high as I was before the War. I _want_ to be here because I _want_ to help people. I don't want to fight in another war ten- or twenty years from now because another psychotic Dark Lord rises." He stopped to take a deep breath and slowly let it out, whispering, "I want to make amends."

Hermione closed her eyes and considered her options. Draco rubbed the back of his neck and watched her as the wheels in her head turned.

She could kick him to the curb, no one would blame her. Draco would work in his family business and continue being the spoiled rich boy. Shacklebolt would probably sent her copious amounts of disappointed looks but they were all things she would get over.

She could hand him off to another Auror who would make him earn the position with mountains of paperwork. He'd get his chance to help people eventually, if he wasn't saddled with one of the more hateful career oriented partners.

She could pass him off to another department for his probation. There were plenty of other places that needed interns and filing assistants.

Hermione wracked her brain for another quarter second before she did something she knew Ron and Harry wouldn't approve of in a hurry. She stuck her slightly shaking hand out to him and spoke slowly, choosing to overlook the startled look in his eyes. "Then make amends."

Draco's eyes were a deep liquid as he stared at her offered hand. For a moment Hermione wondered if he wouldn't take her up on her attempt at diplomacy then his warm palm grasped onto hers. She repressed the urge to look down and inspect his hand- although she was the one who put forward the metaphoric olive branch, she hadn't really expected him to touch her.

She knew he would have had to change in his time behind bars but it was still surprising to her to feel his skin sliding against hers. It was shocking and strangely comforting to her. His hand was rough and calloused and Hermione thought it was humanizing.

"Why _are_ you letting me work with you?" Releasing her hand Draco wrung his thin fingers together, pretending not to notice as Hermione's eyes widened when he didn't wipe his hands on his trousers. "If anything I would have thought you would be the biggest challenge for me." Hermione thought about his words, tossing them around in her head.

He looked worse for wear, brittle bones that could be seen through too bright skin, weak, but Hermione refused to believe that he was. She wouldn't look at him with pity. If it were her she wouldn't want to be looked at like a broken toy.

"I'm not _letting_ you do anything- this isn't an opportunity handed to you on a silver platter. You have to _earn_ it. You aren't going in the field until I know you'll have my back." Draco nodded with her conditions.

They were practical- unsurprising for the woman standing in front of him- the platinum haired man was shocked at the lack of bitterness in her tone, the missing ridiculous punishments that others would enforce upon him. Hermione nodded towards the chairs stationed crookedly in front of her cherry wood desk.

They sat uncomfortably for several moments before Draco finally leaned forward. Sitting across from her crossed legs. "Why did you become an auror? I always pictured you teaching arithmancy or heading SPEW in some corner office, Granger."

Hermione thought about the question and the too personal answer. She was choosing to give him a chance but she wasn't about to share her life story with him. "What makes you think you're privy to that information?"

He studied her and slowly replied. "My mistake, ma'am."

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck and stared at him with false indignation. "Suddenly I feel as though I've aged twenty years."

"Look at that, she has a sense of humor." Draco laughed and Hermione joined him. Soon they were avoiding each other's eyes again and sitting in the awkward silence that enveloped them. It wasn't easy to talk to him, he was her childhood tormentor and she was trying to forgive him but she didn't know if she could forget.

Draco rose to his feet and stretched out his hand towards her once again. Hermione hesitated for a second and she knew he noticed but she quickly picked herself up from the chair and shook it. "I should be heading out."

"I'll walk you out."

~o.O.o~

People gave them strange looks. It wasn't just rare to see Hermione Granger walking down the hallway with Draco Malfoy by her side, it was a sign of the apocalypse. The two didn't say anything to each other but Hermione subconsciously walked closer to him incase he needed help. She wasn't entirely certain this was all really happening. A part of her honestly hoped that Harry had spiked her morning coffee and this was all a strange hallucination.

"Everyone is staring." She mumbled in a daze.

"Way to state the obvious, Granger." Draco carried himself like he was ready to pounce on anyone who looked at him wrong. He glanced down at Hermione and sighed, "You didn't have to walk with me, now you're going to have all of this on your head and I haven't even started working yet."

They were nearing the floo and the crowd was starting to become heavier with foot traffic moving in every direction. "We're burying the hatchet, might as well start simple."

"You call this simple?" He paused to let a man with an elephant strapped to a trolley roll by. He watched the stranger for a while before noticing the lack of reaction from his companion and continued pressing forward.

"I don't call any of this simple." She was looking around the crowd like she was searching for something. When she spotted it, her eyes lit up. "Come on." Hermione grabbed his wrist and not unkindly yanked him in the direction of the unoccupied floo.

"Thanks." Hermione nodded as he stepped inside the black fireplace. "For the walk and the chance." He elaborated before bursting into a brilliant green flame and disappearing.

Hermione rubbed her temples on the walk back to her office. She had paperwork to complete, more now that Malfoy was entering her department and becoming her partner. She had dinner plans to cancel because there was no way she could finish all of the papers before eight. Most importantly, Hermione had a migraine that couldn't be rescheduled rearing it's ugly head.

What in the holy hell had she just gotten herself into?

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Okay! This is actually my last update of October! I also just started a new story... It's a Divergent one this time. Go check it out and tell me what you think if you are in that fandom.**

 **I'm sorry this is so short. Honestly I'm totally blocked author-wise, that's a lie, I'm totally blocked human-wise. I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore. If I ever did. Guys, it's 3 in the morning on a Monday. Do you _think_ I have my shit together?**

 **Leave me a review because they make me happy! And Jesus knows I need that joy because I've got nothing else going for me.**


	4. Apologize

**Hello!**

 **I'm sorry to post an authors note as a chapter and to have one posted at all, however I felt you all should know... As of January 11th, 2018** **I am putting all of my stories for up to six months of hiatus.**

 **During that time I'm writing a complete story, called _Mend_. The reason I decided to do this is because I've been feeling very disconnected with my Mortal Instruments stories as of late and writing them has felt more like a chore and less like the writing passion I'm used to. While my other fandom stories are not connected to that drop of enthusiasm, they are all in the beginning stages.**

 **Not only that, but with Seeing Red, I've realized that I work faster and _better_ when focusing on a single story. I'm allowing myself _up to_ six months to finish _Mend_. It will have 24ish chapters and around 100,000 words. It's a Harry Potter story so if you're interested- keep an eye out. Truth is, I'll probably finish sooner than planned and be back to these.**

 **I'm very sorry, but I have to follow my muse. I also believe that taking a break and focusing on one story would let me destress and be back with more energy and a bigger work ethic.**

 **All of my stories will be complete. One at a time.**


End file.
